1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a female connector which is disposed at a substrate, a female connector mounting structure, and a method of mounting a female connector to a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In mounting a female connector, structures are known in which soldering is carried out in order to securely mount the female connector to a printed substrate (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-67298). In this mounting, in a state in which a terminal of a female connector is inserted into a mounting hole of a printed substrate, molten solder is jetted and soldering is carried out.
In this conventional female connector mounting structure, it is easy for solder to enter into a male terminal insertion path at the inner side of the female connector via a through-hole of the printed substrate.